There are currently many devices, including headgear, which incorporate computer functionality. These devices take many forms, from helmets to goggles and glasses, essentially providing users with portable, lightweight, and convenient systems. Others provide enhanced viewing experience for multimedia, whether playing games or watching movies. However, while current products provide specific features, many of them are narrow in focus. Some current solutions are meant purely for movies and video, lacking the capability to be used for productivity. Some devices are capable of playing games, but only in the sense that they connect to a dedicated console; the devices themselves only serve as displays and are incapable of independently running and displaying games. There are even some solutions which are very narrow in scope, being integrated into medical devices or helmets, displaying video from a camera or providing wireless communication methods, such as radio. They are only capable of limited functions, or restricted in regards to the devices they can interact with. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a computerized headgear which is capable of connecting to a variety of devices, as well as providing multimedia, computing, and accessory functions. It is a further object of the present invention to serve as an all-in-one device capable of serving as an entertainment platform, office tool, and more. The present invention combines basic computer capabilities with an advanced display and multimedia environment. Numerous connection methods and tertiary features are included to ensure the present invention is a useful product regardless of the situation and location users may find themselves.